1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a system of the two-post or arch-shaped construction for lifting a vehicle when repairing it. More specifically, it is a system in which a vehicle is supported on four swing arms and lifted when those arms are raised by a pair of vertically movable carriages along a pair of posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Known vehicle lifting systems of the type to which this invention pertains are shown by way of example in FIGS. 2, 4(a) and 4(b) of the accompanying drawings. They comprise a pair of parallel posts 1a upstanding from a horizontal base and each having a rectangular cross section, a pair of carriages 2b each supported vertically movably on one of the posts, and two swing arms 4 supported horizontally rotatably on each of the carriages and each having one end connected to one of the carriages, while the other end thereof is provided with a vehicle support 5. The posts 1a are spaced apart from each other and define therebetween an open space in which a vehicle can be received to rest on the vehicle supports 5 and be lifted. The system may or may not include a straight or curved top member spanning the posts and forming an arch-shaped structure.
When repairing the interior of a vehicle in its lifted position, it is necessary to open its doors as widely as possible in order to increase the efficiency of its repairing work. The posts 1a or the carriages 2b, however, limit the degree to which the doors 6a of a motor vehicle M can be opened. There are known a system in which the posts 1a have a longer distance therebetween, as shown in FIG. 4(a), and a system in which the posts 1a are positioned closer to the front end F of the vehicle M placed therebetween, as shown in FIG. 4(b). These systems improve the degree of opening of the doors 6a to some extent, but are still unsatisfactory for the reasons which will now be set forth. The former system requires a larger space for installation. In the latter system, the limited length of each swing arm 4 and the limited degree to which it is rotatable limit the positions of the posts 1a and do not permit the posts to be located in any position that is sufficiently close to the front end F of the vehicle M to allow its doors 6a to open fully.